


Jaebum Hates Jackson Wang

by Wangpuppy



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anniversary, Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, emotionally constipated jaebum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wangpuppy/pseuds/Wangpuppy
Summary: I really hate Jackson Wang, and I'm p sure Im Jaebum feels the same way





	Jaebum Hates Jackson Wang

**Author's Note:**

> I spent no time on this, whatsoever. I barely even took it seriously. I just really hate Jackson, and how utterly perfect that loud ball of sunshine is, and Jaebum probably feels the same way. I used their full names in this, in like, every sentence, so forgive me guys. Just, don't expect anything good from reading this, like, I don't think you even should tbh.

Jaebum is a good person, or at least he believes he is. He recycles, he pays his own bills, and he even saved a stray cat from off the streets. So what he did to deserve someone like Jackson Wang, he has no idea.

He doesn't know what he could have possibly done to be cursed so badly as to have a Jackson Wang in his life, but it must've been absolutely terrible. 

Maybe, he blew up an orphanage in his past life, and this is just karma. No, he had to of been, like, some insane killer in his past life for it to be this bad.

Because honestly, being stuck with someone like Jackson Wang is the worst possible curse ever.

Seriously, the dude is nothing but a walking migraine, sent from hell to target Jaebum and make his life a living hell. 

Jaebum hates his life, and he hates Jackson Wang even more.

So, when he see's the boy walk into school like he's a fucking prince, wearing some stupid green sweater with something written in hot pink letters on the front; Jaebum can't help but scoff, because really, Jackson is so ugly and he shouldn't have even tried to pull off that stupid piece of clothing.

He smiles like everything is peaches and cream, as if the Im Jaebum isn't staring him down right now, and Jaebum wants to punch the twat. 

Jackson acts as if he owns the place, and Jaebum puffs out his chest, ready to put the little shit into his place. Jackson does not own the place, Jaebum does. Because Jaebum is Jaebum, and Jackson is Jackson.

The said brunette is jumping up and down, and Jaebum doesn't know how someone can be so god damn immature. Like, grow up dude.

He's yelling about some teddy bear he saw the other day with his boyfriend -- what a fag -- and Jaebum feels the pounding head ache coming on. 

How does Jackson even have any friends, let alone a boyfriend? No one should be able to put up with that for more than five minutes.

He feels bad for whatever idiot fell for this freak of nature.

Slowly, Jaebum saunters towards the unsuspecting dark haired teen, ready to puke from how fluffy he looks, and the kid honestly needs to stop looking so vulnerable and soft, it's sickening. 

Okay, so maybe the dude doesn't look that bad, but compared to Jaebum who's clad in a leather jacket and ripped skinny jeans, he looks like a ball of fluff.

He can hear Jinyoung mumbling something under his breath, before he starts following Jaebum to the group of idiots they utterly despise so much.

"Wang!" Jaebum shouts, startling the Chinese boy out of his animated conversation with one of his friends. Jackson turns around with the brightest fucking smile Jaebum almost goes blind, and ew. No one needs to have that big of a smile, especially when they're in the presence of Im Jaebum.

Everyone is staring at them now, some with a hint of fear in their eyes, while others have something else and obviously have the hots for Jaebum.

"Jaebummie!" The annoying squeal of the boy he's been stuck with for years resonates throughout the large hallways, and Jaebum flinches. It's just that annoying. 

"Who do you think you are? Walking in here, acting like everyone loves you?" Jaebum sneers, closing in on the boy who's now slowly walking backwards.

"Jaebum," Jackson whimpers, bringing a hand to his face as everyone stares at them with wide eyes.

He gasps when Jaebum's hand comes up and grabs his neck, pinning him to the lockers, and Yugyeom is watching in complete shock.

Jaebum leans in real close, making sure he's menacing enough, and he can see the way Jackson shivers, of course bringing a proud and accomplished feeling to the older at that.

Finally, he's gonna put the little shit in his place.

"Happy anniversary, angel." He whispers, sneering like a total bad boy. His death threat is returned with a cry of, "oh baby, you remembered," and then he's tackled into a bone crushing hug. 

The other students who have gathered around the scene are now all aww-ing with adoration, smiling at the cute couple in the center of the hallway.

Jaebum rolls his eyes, totally not smiling like a love sick dork. Like no way, this is Jaebum we're talking about here. "Oooh, I love you so much!" Jackson practically screeches, trying to fit his whole body in Jaebum's arms, holding onto his boyfriend and the teddy bear Jaebum had pulled out from behind his back. The same Teddy Bear Jackson was raving about earlier.

Gosh, Jackson is so annoying.

He's covered in kisses, and he's thoroughly disgusted. Who the hell wants Jackson Wang's lips all over them? Nasty people, that's who.

Jinyoung is gagging in the background, muttering how much Jackson had changed his friend, and maybe Jaebum laughs at that.

Only because it's such a funny lie. Jackson didn't change him at all. Jaebum is still the same Jaebum he was at the beginning of the year. Just maybe a little wrapped around someone's finger this time.

But not Jackson, no, definitely not. That's preposterous.

"When will I get my bad boy?" Kunpimook whines, clinging onto Yugyeom who blushes madly, trying not to tip over from the koala.

"I could be bad for you," Yugyeom pouts, and Jaebum thinks he's gonna be sick. They can go be gay somewhere else, not around Jaebum. That's not manly or Jaebum-ly.

"You're the best, Jaebum. I can't with you. What did I ever do to get such a beautiful human being like you to like me?" He thinks he hears Jackson crying, and hell no. No way is he getting his gross tears all over his jacket. This is product.

"Baby, don't cry, come on, love. Let me see that beautiful smile." Okay, so maybe Jaebum needs to work on being tougher on him, but he'll get there eventually. This should teach him for now, though. 

Jackson looks up at him, and oh dear lord, how does someone look utterly fucking adorable after crying? 

The corner of the boy's lips tug upwards, and Jaebum can feel a smile of his own coming on. Wait, no, that isn't Jaebum-ish, he is totally not smiling, and he so does not find Jackson Wang to be the most beautiful thing to ever exist–

"About that thing you said earlier," Jackson cuts him off with a mock pout, a mischievous gleam appearing in his shiny eyes. "I only get to walk in here like that because the Im Jaebum just happens to love me." He whispers the last part, a full on shit eating grin taking over his features, Jaebum throwing his head back and groaning. 

Why oh why did he get stuck with someone like Jackson Wang?


End file.
